


I en värld av siffror

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew är en tonåring född med förmågan att se siffror ovanför folks huvuden säger hur farligt de är, och vid puberteten börjar få blinkar in i dessa människors förflutna om varför de är så farliga. Den nya överföringen i skolan, en albino, är en 10, och vad oroar Mathew är hur nära han verkar vara att försöka komma till honom.





	I en värld av siffror

**Author's Note:**

> Svenska är inte mitt första språk. Jag lär mig att läsa och skriva i det främst för skojs skull. Tala om för mig om jag gör några misstag.

Mathew är en tonåring född med förmågan att se siffror ovanför folks huvuden säger hur farligt de är, och börjar vid puberteten att börja få blinkar in i dessa människors förflutna om varför de är så farliga. Och de glimtar förvandlas till mer och mer ju mer han känner personen.

Ett vanligt barn skulle vara ett, kanske en två när de är arga, eftersom... Väl... olyckor kan inträffa. Till exempel, vad händer om ett barn knuffade någon och de föll och slog huvudet och som hamnade döda dem?

Farliga.

Alla kan vara dödliga om de skjuts nog, trots allt.

Den ena gången gick han på en militär bas med sin bror, det var då han såg det högsta antalet han någonsin har-en sju. Kanske någon skicklig nog och utbildade för att döda människor. Kanske.

Vilket leder honom till den nya ungen i skolan. Den Albino med en 10 ovanför hans huvud. Den som hette Gilbert som fortsatte att försöka bli hans vän och komma nära honom.

Han hoppades att han inte var paranoid. Han hoppades att hans inte rapportera honom inte var medling en verklig mördare. Men vad kan han säga? Att han misstänkte att någon var farlig? Och hur skulle han förklara det? För nu, men, han skulle bara försöka artigt hålla honom borta. Kanske han var bara en trevlig unge, men han hade aldrig varit fel om hans, ja, UM förmåga innan. Vad var upp med Gilbert? Och var han verkligen bara paranoid tänkande han kanske försöker komma nära honom till en dag mord honom?  
________________________________________  
*Prussiaen*  
________________________________________  
...  
Så här var han, fast i gymnasiet ännu en gång. Beviljade, denna gång var av egen vilja och inte på grund av hans yngre bror skicka honom tillbaka ännu en gång för att hålla honom ur vägen. Detta var bona fide hans goda natur, han gör detta som en tjänst för Franny Pants som ville se till att hans pojke Kanada var okej.

När allt, vem hade någonsin hört talas om en nation som tar denna lång tid att återuppväcka efter döden? Det var aldrig tidigare skådad. Nationer var alltid födda med vetskap om vilka de var. Men Mathew ärligt verkade inte ha någon aning om vem han verkligen var. Gilbert hade sett honom i månader nu och han gav aldrig någon antydan om att han ens visste vem han var och var bara gå om att vara en människa för häcklaren av det. Han verkade inte ens kunna känna sin egen medborgares känslor!

Han hade även kommit in i en kamp och slog ut några personer i närheten bara för att se Mathew reaktion... och bortsett från en äcklad utseende och en misstänkt snart anländer lärare efter Mathew vänster, ja han hade inte fått den reaktion han letade efter ur honom.  
Vilket lämnade honom med ganska besvärliga predikament.

Ja, Frankrikes son levde, eller åtminstone verkade ha framgångs rikt reincarnated, men var han fortfarande en nation? Han hade agerat så... Mänskliga. Hade han brutit cykeln av reinkarnation där han kom tillbaka men inte helt och skulle stanna mänsklig hela detta liv? Skulle han kunna låsa upp sina minnen så småningom men har ingen nation befogenheter?

Eller var det inte faktiskt hans son och han hade fel och detta var en människa som bara råkade se ut varenda reinkarnation i Kanada hade hittills? Och med även de flesta av hans manér också? Preussen visste inte vad man ska tänka, eller ens vad man ska ringa tillbaka till Frankrike om. Som han verkligen var tvungen att göra snart eller Franny Pants skulle vara alltför orolig för att vänta tillbaka och faktiskt komma hit själv... och det skulle vara en enda röra. Han ville inte att hans vän skulle oroa sig eller känna sig sårad om den nya versionen av Mathew Williams inte kom ihåg hans gamla faders figur.

Så, som lämnade honom med frågan... Vad skulle han göra här?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ............... ..............................  
> Jag hoppas att se er alla i bilder av klimatet strejker som händer över hela världen! Jag har varit slående varje fredag nu i månader. Vi behöver så många människor som möjligt för att göra det. Om du gillade mitt arbete här, vänligen överväga att ta en timme, eller mer, av din tid att gå och stå upp för vår framtid. Detta klimat Emergency kommer att innebära att jag är mer benägna att dö av klimat förändringar än jag är att dö av ålderdom, för att inte tala om alla andra på jorden är också hotad. Vi behöver åtgärder. Så, snälla, gör allt du kan.  
> Skål  
> Norr  
> #Fridays för framtidens #Strike för klimat #Climate strejker #fff


End file.
